motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Wars
'' A couple of days ago, in a very, very near region, Santa Claus was kidnapped! As Christmas is drawing near, the elfs have created a replacement for Santa to ensure that gifts will be deliver: SantaBot!'' But he was corrupted and decided that '''everyone should be punished,' and it is up to us to stop him before it's too late'' The Dork Side Lord Death' has kidnapped our 'SantaBot!''' Now is the time to '''strike back! Objective: Collect these items to reach the Boss ! * 2 Plans * 1 Helmet Fight: Lord Death HQ (4 ). Loot: Troopers Items You have 30 minutes to defeat Lord Death in Lord Death Lab. Each battle costs 8 . If you don't defeat him in that time, you will have to gather the items all over again. Reward: * 10 * 10 * 10,000 * 1 Mystery Card Mystical Forest SantaBot' turned to the dark side and now he wants to '''ruin the forest!' Kick these orcs out of here!'' Objective: Collect these items to reach the Boss ! * 3 Goblin Ear * 2 Cyclop Glasses * 1 SuperOrk Pants Fight: Orc Rush (6 ). Loot: Orc Items You have 30 minutes to defeat Snowbro in Yeti Cave. Each battle costs 12 . If you don't defeat him in that time, you will have to gather the items all over again. Reward: * 15 * 15 * 50,000 * 2 Mystery Card Pirate Bay ''SantaBot recruited pirates to steal the children's presents We need to '''retrieve them! Objective: Collect these items to reach the Boss ! * 6 Peg Leg (Common) * 4 Parrot (Common) * 3 Stolen Gift (Rarest) * 2 Hook (Rarer) Fight: Prepare to board! (8 ). Loot: Pirate Items You have 30 minutes to defeat Ice Cube in Pirate Beach. Each battle costs 16 . If you don't defeat him in that time, you will have to gather the items all over again. Reward: * 20 * 20 * 100,000 * 3 Mystery Card * Jet Rig Technodrome Now fully corrupted, 'SantaBot' wants to eradicate mankind and usher an age of '''robot tyranny' We need''' antique weapons''' to stop him!'' Objective: Collect these items to reach the Boss ! * 7 Blue Lightsword (Common) * 5 Green Lightsword (Common) * 4 Pink Lightsword (Rarest) * 3 Yellow Lightsword (Rarer) Fight: Judgement Day (8 ). Loot: LightSwords You have 30 minutes to defeat SantaBot in SantaBot's Lair. Each battle costs 16 . If you don't defeat him in that time, you will have to gather the items all over again. Golden Pixelator may also appear as a boss in this stage. Reward: * 30 * 30 * 500,000 * 4 Mystery Card * Zombie Slasher Spacetime Anomalies SantaBot's army of robots keeps reactivating itself! Rust in pieces! After you've defeated the final stage once, go through the process of accumulating all of the Lightswords to continue battling SantaBot. Time Monster and V.I.P Monster may also appear as bosses in this stage. Mega Rewards Special Workers * Lord Death * Snowbro * Ice Cube * SantaBot * Golden Pixelator Past Events * December 15 2014 * December 11 2015 * December 18 2016 Category:Special Event